


The Internet Will Never Know

by DontKillBugs



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Trans Female Character, Trans Huey Duck, Very Slight Robogore?, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Huey and Louie help Boyd out with a unique problem.
Relationships: Boyd Drake/Louie Duck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	The Internet Will Never Know

Huey paused in her work, glancing around at her patient. "You doing okay there, Boyd?"

Keeping his head still, Boyd Drake flashed a thumbs-up with his free hand. "Doing great, Huey!"

Nodding with a smile, Huey returned her attention to the open panel in the back of Boyd's head. She stuck her tongue out of her beak as she focused on her work.

The silence of the room was occasionally punctuated by the occasional snip-snip of wire cutters, or the gentle hum of Huey's soldering iron.

On Boyd's left, Louie sat, his hand interlaced with Boyd's. He gave his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, and felt one in response.

Boyd flicked his eyes to the left, glancing at Louie. His head remained still. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, guys. It really means a lot."

Louie smiled. "No prob, dude. Huey's the one who's really making it happen."

Huey extended a hand. "Louie, pass me the red screwdriver."

Louie turned to Huey's open toolbox, his hand hovering over the open lid. "Big flat red screwdriver or little cross red screwdriver?"

"Little cross."

Louie handed the screwdriver up to his sister. "I'm still surprised there's a Electrician merit badge in the Junior Woodchucks."

Huey nodded her head toward her sash, tossed over the back of a chair. "Sure is! Right there between my Cross-Country Bowling badge and my Full-Contact Chess badge."

"I swear you're making these badges up at this point."

Huey stuck her tongue out at her brother, blowing a raspberry. "Don't listen to him, Boyd. Being a Junior Woodchuck means being a master in many fields."

Boyd smiled. "I'd love to hear more about the Junior Woodchucks when we're done, Huey! It sounds fun!"

Huey beamed. "Really?? Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

Louie raised a finger. "Ah-bup-bup-bup. I'm all for infodumping, but first things first!"

Huey leaned around to whisper in Boyd's ear. "_We have much to discuss_."

Boyd giggled. Louie felt his cheeks flush, and before he could think twice, he raised Boyd's hand to his beak, giving it a gentle kiss on the knuckles. Boyd giggled again, that musical _hee-hee-hee_ that made Louie's heart flutter.

Louie clutched his boyfriend's hand tighter. "I, uh, Boyd, I gotta ask: how does that feel? Does it hurt, having your head open like that?"

Boyd shrugged. "Not really. It tickles a little every now and then. Your sister has really steady hands."

"And on that note..." Huey murmured, securing a wire in it's place. "We are done! I'm gonna go ahead and seal your headplate back up, Boyd, and then we can give it a shot!"

Boyd flapped his spare hand in excitement. It was quite a sight, watching him wiggle in excitement from the neck down, while his internal gyroscope kept his head perfectly level enough for Huey to reattach his circuitry panel.

Huey withdrew her screwdriver. "Aaaand, done! Give it a shot, Boyd!"

Boyd wrung his hands together. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm so nervous!"

Louie placed a reassuring hand on Boyd's shoulder. "Hey, whatever happens, we're here, Boyd."

Giving his boyfriend's hand one last squeeze, Boyd reached forward, clutching the computer mouse on the desk before him.

He gently guided the mouse across the desk. Onscreen, the cursor moved to an empty box next to the text "_**CAPTCHA: Please confirm you are not a robot.**_"

The briefest moment of hesitation, then Boyd clicked the mouse.

The box was filled with a check mark.

Boyd blinked. "I... I did it. I did it!"

Huey and Louie were suddenly swept up in a massive embrace, Boyd's mighty arm servos lifting them off the ground in a very bone-crushing hug. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! I can't believe I just did that!!!"

Louie managed to hug Boyd back, despite his heavily compressed muscles. On his right, Huey wheezed for air.

Boyd sat the both of them down, and gently tapped the front curvature of his beak against the end of Louie's. "Thanks, Louie. You're the best."

Louie, face beet-red, barely managed to babble something incomprehensible in response as he retreated into his hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one webcomic, though for the life of me I can't find the darn thing to link it here. Help would be much appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: Inspired by this one: https://val-and-isaac.tumblr.com/post/180341695032/tredlocity-jailbreak-ur-robot-gf-for-her-birthday . Big thanks to Paraster for the help!


End file.
